Our Day Has Come
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR 6X08 A WEDDING** A series of reaction fic to the episode. This started off as just the one, and grew. Still deciding how many I will do and how long this series will continue for. Enjoy! :)
1. Come What May

**So I want to get back to writing. It's awful - I'm studying for a degree in Creative Writing but I barely write anything. So I've decided to return to fanfiction properly. I do miss it, so much. This is where my passion for writing really came from, even though I did write loads as a kid. It was Glee's last ever day of filming yesterday and I got quite upset. But I love this fandom, I love this community, and I want to come back to you. I am never, ever saying goodbye to Glee.**

**This is based on 4x15 and 6x08, so don't read if you haven't seen them both. Love you lots xxx**

* * *

The door to the large hotel room opened and two smiling men in black suits walked in. They were hand in hand, the taller one leading the way, looking over his shoulder as if to check that his new husband were still there. He was.

Blaine closed the door behind him, hearing the dull click, then the room fell into silence for a few seconds. They regarded each other, hands held tightly and smiles still as bright as they had been when they'd first become husbands. They were _married_ now. Both men tried desperately to get their heads around that fact.

Kurt was the first to break the quiet. He exhaled loudly, his breath catching at the end in a way that made it sound like a laugh. "We did it," he breathed. Gently, he shook his head. "Did it take us some time, but we did it."

The smile on Blaine's face was electric. Every second it beamed brighter. "I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed Kurt on his lips, relishing in the fact that not only was he allowed to, but that he was meant to, that he would be able to for the rest of their lives.

When Kurt pulled out of the kiss, he whispered, "I swear I love you more every day." He pecked Blaine on the lips, then did it again for good measure. "Every day, I love you more and more."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. His mouth dropped open as if to say something, but no words came out. He huffed a laugh, then said, "Never knew I could feel like this."

Kurt tilted his head a little to the right. He hesitated, then replied, "Like I've never seen the sky before."

Blaine pulled away with a laugh. He fumbled in his pockets and pulled out his phone. "We never did get our first dance," he stated. He found his music and went on to his Kurt playlist, the playlist that he'd been building since their first Christmas together, the one that he had never been able to bring himself to delete. He found the song he was looking for, then turned around to plug it in to the speakers on the side table. He turned back around. "Can I have this dance?"

Kurt blushed. He couldn't help it. He was the luckiest man in the world. "Yes," he said. He couldn't believe how much his life could have changed in a few short years. "Yes you may."

One of Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, the other held his hand. Their stance was close, with barely a breath of air between them. Slowly, they danced to the music that was spilling out of the speakers and into the room. They mouthed the lyrics to each other, not wanting to break the quiet serenity of the moment, and when Ewan McGregor sang about vanishing inside a kiss, both men moved in to kiss each other. It was slow but sensual, and lasted longer than they had felt comfortable doing on the raised stage earlier. When they broke apart they grinned each other, then Blaine rested his cheek against his husband's.

"Seasons may change," Blaine sang softly. "Winter to spring."

"But I'll love you," Kurt replied, "until the end of time."

They let the vocals wash over them as they just celebrated being together. Blaine felt Kurt's ring against his fingers and smiled.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Kurt whispered. He brought their joined hands to rest against his other cheek.

Then Blaine pulled away gently, keeping their hands clasped. He raised them, and sang, "It all revolves around you." He was a beat too early, but that didn't stop Kurt from smiling as he span himself slowly, coming out of it with a peck to Blaine's nose.

They returned to their hold, closer this time. Blaine turned his head so that he could kiss his husband's neck, and Kurt sighed happily. It felt like they were walking in the sky, on clouds up with the stars. They were tired and worn out and admittedly still a little confused. In the back of their minds, they knew that as soon as they crossed back over onto Ohio soil, their marriage would not be recognised. But in that moment, whilst they were dancing their wedding dance, they knew that they had the whole world to go to. They could return to New York. They could move to California. They could do something even more dramatic and move to the United Kingdom – Kurt always had loved the Queen. But that was something that tomorrow could worry about.

Into Blaine's ear, Kurt whispered, "Come what may," before kissing the skin that sat just behind it.

"Come what may," Blaine whispered back. Together, they listened as the track came to its end. They looked at each other, jumping when the opening bars to Animal started playing. They laughed, then had an impromptu dance party.


	2. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS ****SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS ****SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS ****SPOILERS**

**This is another short fic based off of 6x08 A Wedding. Did nobody else think that Kurt was going to be the one to make the move? I could see him waiver every time he looked at Blaine. This is what I wrote based on what I was thinking before the end of the scene... Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So, what do you say, fellas? Will you give America what at least 52% of it will legally tolerate?"

Kurt stammered, choking on air. His thoughts zipped in front of his eyes like tiny flies and he couldn't catch any of them. It was like he was at the top of a mountain and there wasn't enough air for him to breathe.

"I, look, this is all very romantic and, and sweet and a little weird but I, I mean come on, there is no possible way that, that no, right?" He turned back to his boyfriend. "Blaine?" It came out as a strangled whisper.

He saw Blaine floundering. He saw the confusion and madness in his boyfriend's eyes, in the eyes of the man who he called his fiancé for so long, before everything went wrong. He saw them clouding up with questions and uncertainty and bewilderment. And he saw love.

Kurt froze. Slowly, he relaxed. His shoulders, previously tense, began to lower. His breathing slowed. His mouth fell softly shut. He turned back to Santana and Brittany. "Can you two excuse us? Just for a moment?" He turned to Sue. "And you too, please."

The three women filed out of the room, and as they shut the door behind them, Kurt had no doubt that they were all earwigging on the room. If he couldn't see them, though, he could put it out of his mind a little more. He took Blaine's hands.

"Weddings, huh," Kurt joked. "First my parents, when I was texting you throughout. Then Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury, where I seem to remember I spent some time getting reacquainted with you in the back of Tina's Prius then again in a hotel room that night. Weddings are kind of our thing."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, and even after Will and Emma did finally get hitched, I seem to remember a rather hot Skype call."

Kurt shook his head, both to stop Blaine interrupting and to dampen the memory. "My room was stuffy is all. Besides, you got all bothered too, and we got back together a few weeks later. And then you proposed to me. So, yeah, weddings." He swallowed deeply. "You are the love of my life. We have both screwed up, on numerous occasions, and yet here we are, back again, together. Blaine, I can live without you. I just sure as hell don't want to. I want to wake up every morning next to you. I want to cook you breakfasts and take you for picnic dates in the park. I want to grow old with you until we are sitting in a nursing home looking back over countless photo albums, filled with pictures that we have collected over our lives together. And I, I don't want to argue about silly things like what colour the bridesmaid dresses will be or what flowers we'll have on the tables or who will walk down the aisle or where we have the wedding. Because, really, it's all an irrelevance. As long as, at the end of the day, it is you that I am married to, I do not care. So yes, it's perhaps not as we'd pictured it. And it is crazy. Absolutely mad. But…"

Kurt broke off. He glanced at the ground, and then knelt on it. He looked up, and saw his boyfriend looking down at him, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"So, Blaine Anderson. My first love. My last love. Will you marry me?"

Blaine gasped and tried to get his words out. His breath caught in his throat. All he could do was nod frantically, and as Kurt got up to kiss him murmur a "yes".

Sue burst into the room. "Klaine. Congratulations. Get those tuxes on. I will alert Porcelain's father to the change of plan and you have ten minutes before you are required to walk down the aisle and become the AnderHummels that you were always born to be."

She left the room just as abruptly, and the couple were left to stare at each other in shock.

"Is dad going to-"

Blaine interrupted Kurt. "Dad's heart will be fine. Now, help me get this tux on as I call my brother. He's going to want to be involved in this even if Sue just has him on speakerphone."

Kurt smiled at his soon-to-be-husband. "I love you so much."


	3. (They) Heard It Through The Grapevine

**Shorter one today. Based on all of the other Warbler-reactions I'm reading. I love being an active member of this family again :D Uhm, also I don't have Facebook, so if the wording on this sounds off then that's why. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Ready?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Ready," Kurt replied.

Together, they brought their joined hands down and pressed the enter key on Blaine's laptop. They were expecting fireworks, but instead a thousand little signals were sent off silently. And it was done. They smiled at each other stupidly.

"Bed?" Kurt asked.

"Bed," Blaine agreed.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in America, there were boys scrolling down their Facebook feeds and freezing when they reached a specific point. They sat up in beds and stopped their conversations and phased out of lectures. Their coffees went cold as they stared at screens, at the image that they saw and the words which accompanied it.

And then, mayhem.

Wes rang David, David rang Trent, Trent rang Nick, Nick rang Jeff, Jeff rang Thad, Thad rang Sebastian, and all were a babbling mess down the phone lines. They had all seen it but they all needed to make sure that they weren't dreaming. And dreaming they were not.

"Knew they'd make it," Trent told the librarian as he checked his books out. "If anyone would, it'd be them."

"They deserve this," Sebastian confided in his costar whilst in the dressing room. "Great couple."

"They'll be tied up for the next few days," Jeff informed his mother on the phone whilst waiting for a plane. "And then we'll have the biggest party-reunion-celebration-thing."

But Kurt and Blaine lay snuggled up together in bed, phones off and in silence. They smiled as they thought of all of the messages they were bound to be receiving, of the parties that they knew would be in planning. But for tonight, it was just the two of them. Let everyone else calm down a little bit first.

Above a photo of their smiling faces, still wearing their tuxes, hands clasped and rings showing in the frame, the barn complete with fairy lights in the background, was an announcement: **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** are married.


	4. Does Your Mother Know

**Been a few days since the last one. Deadlines, deadlines, deadlines. Uni was so lovely and easy until my lectures tripled... Anyway, I'm going to see if I can shoot another few of these out tonight :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Congratulations. You did really well."

"You think so? I was shaking, barely keeping it together."

"I couldn't tell. It was lovely. Really lovely."

"Unexpected! You would have thought they would have given me a little more time to prepare."

The newlyweds sidled over to their parents, hands clasped. Kurt could feel Blaine's ring, and it made him smile. Although he'd been used to wearing a ring for a while, he wasn't used to feeling Blaine's. And by the way that Blaine kept looking at his hand, it was obvious he wasn't used to the feeling of it, either.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, his smile betraying his seemingly casual tone.

"You," Pam said, holding her arms out. "Come here, let me hug my new son. Both of you. Let me hug you both."

Kurt grinned and obliged, and the husbands became involved in a three-way-hug with Pam Anderson. "I'm so happy," she whispered. "I am the proudest woman in the world."

Kurt pulled back with a smile. "I think you have a few other women here vying for that title," he said, watching as Carole approached with three glasses of champagne, balancing them carefully.

"Oh, there you are!" she cried. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! You boys…"

Blaine took one of the glasses off her and passed it to his mom. "We barely had time to tell dad. Burt. To tell Burt."

When Blaine looked at his new father-in-law, he saw a massive smile. "Son," he said, "I've been your dad ever since my son first came home and told me about a cute boy in a blazer singing some Kathy Berry song. I knew this day would come." He took a sip of the champagne that his wife had handed to him. "Now, if you were anyone else I would have called you both crazy, insane, mad for today. But you're like my own, son." Burt laughed, his face slightly redder than normal, and Kurt started to worry about how many his father had had. "It's not every day a man gets to say he married his son!"

Carole patted his arm as he turned around and went to chat with Will, then it was just the newlyweds and their mothers left.

"You know, Kurt," Pam said, leaning in close, "your mom was here, today. She is watching over you and smiling. And now you've got me as well."

Kurt turned to Carole. "Well I'm a lucky man, because I've got a husband and three moms."

Carole's eyes clouded. "Oh, Kurt," she sighed. She took a sip of champagne to try to hide the happy blush that covered her cheeks. "Congratulations. Those were lovely vows."

"I've had them vaguely planned since I was six," he shrugged. He looked at Blaine. "I'm just glad that I had someone to share them with."

Blaine kissed his boyfriend, his fiancé, his _husband_. The title made him smile as he felt Kurt's lips on his. "I'm glad, too," he said. He turned to Carole. "I guess we did follow in your footsteps after all."

Carole beamed at him. "And I'm so glad you did. I have the most beautiful family."


	5. Daddy

**Just before they walk in to become married, I like to think that Kurt had ****five minutes to see his dad, that he was the only one that they told. But, two uploads in one day? I spoil you! I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Dad?"

Kurt nervously approached his father. He was standing in a corner with his cards, reading and rereading each one, scratching the back of his head.

Burt looked up. "Hey Kurt. Can this wait? I've got a wedding to officiate in a few minutes."

Kurt chewed his lips. "Actually, dad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

A look passed Burt Hummel's face that was a mixture of disappointment and elation. "Don't tell me they've got cold feet?"

His son shook his head. "No. Not at all. They both have wedding fever. In fact, they are both enjoying the idea of a wedding so much that…" He sighed, then walked up to his father. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him into one of the chairs sitting nearby. When Burt was sitting comfortably, he continued. "Brittany called Blaine and I into this room with two crazy mannequins with pictures of our faces on. And she had this whole speech where she said how much she looked up to Blaine and I, how we were her dream. And that she was so upset when we called off the wedding. And-"

"You've changed your suit," Burt noticed. "You were wearing a white one before, like the other men. You've got a black jacket now."

Kurt was silent, wanting his father to work it out for himself so that his words didn't put a strain on his heart. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Oh." Burt dropped his prompt cards in his lap and cradled his head in his hands. "I… Wow, son, give a man some time to prepare emotionally before he loses his boy to another man!" There was silence for a few seconds whilst Burt tried to process everything. Then, he smiled. "Come here!" He stood up and opened his arms for Kurt to step into. The cards fluttered to the floor, to the mud, but Burt knew the words well enough by now. And he especially didn't need them now that he had a new bit to write. "I am so proud of you, Kurt."

"This is what I want to do, dad."

"I know, son," Burt said, kissing the side of his son's head like he used to do when he was little. "I was kind of hinting at it earlier. Wasn't expecting it to be today, but I knew it'd happen." He kissed him one more time, to which Kurt squeezed his dad tighter, and then he let him go.

"Right," Burt announced, one hand in his suit trouser pocket. "Go off and tell your future husband that I'm happy for him to marry my son today. And let me work out how I'm going to get up there and marry you off without crying. Go. Hey, Kurt, I love you."

As Kurt walked back down the way he came, he turned over his shoulder and said, "I love you too, dad."


End file.
